Halo: The Ghost Company
by Spartan298
Summary: This is a story made by me with characters from the Halo universe also custom made characters. This takes place throughout different times of the Halo universe, most of it is made up by the writer. Please read and review I like getting feed back from people.
1. Chapter 1

On a small hill hidden under a ghillie suit in the trees was a lone sniper wearing his custom Spartan armor, Mjolnir. He was one of the few Spartan II's that was hidden from everyone for the fact is that he is a black ops sniper sent on long distance recon and assassin missions with low chances of getting out alive but he like Master Chief Spartan 117 he also was very lucky. He was called by the techs and others by the Spartan number 298 but to his squad mates he is Kinz or Spectre by a few people who got freaked out at his ability to snipe and sneak. Only one other of the Spartan II's was able to do better than him and that was Linda. He was still more of a lone wolf then a team worker. He never heard that they lost the war because he was still on Harvest when most of the ally forces pulled out running a black ops mission for Section 3 of ONI. He was tracking a few major Covenant Leaders with a proto-type Mjolnir armor that has a reactive camo-plate on it. He has been on their ships with only the standard MRE's in a ruck sack with a lot of ammo for a hold out if he need to he also has an M-7 SMG for rapid fire but if he need any more than that he'd just loot from his enemies use their weapons against themselves. He slowly checked the range of the just less than two miles. He sighed and started talking himself "Man I really hate these kind of shots I can't say I'll hit it or not." He laid there check the distance again when his comm. System started up and going "Spartan 298 this is Captain Silver of the UNSC Silver Rage come in Over!" Kinz laid there checking to see if it was real and then he did what he didn't do for the first time in years "This is Spartan 298 Captain what can I do for you Sir?" The captain laughed over the comm. and he then spoke "Well well we thought we lost you when they burned Harvest Spartan we have a pick up site for you finish your job there and meet us there we have only a small window before they find us and destroy my ship." Kinz sighed thinking to himself now they want to pick me up great "Roger Sir Spartan 298 out I'll be there in 15." He quickly lines up his shot and fires hearing the round ripping through the air and smiles as he sees his target hit the ground. He gathered his equipment and moved quickly towards the evac. He stepped out from hiding as the drop ship landed and then he quickly climbed into so that could get out of here quickly "Do you pilots know the Spartan II count as of now?" The crew chief looked at him "There's about I think only 12 of you guys left." Kinz nodded a little to himself figuring that was about right for their numbers because everyone wanting them to do the impossible, he then allowed his thoughts to drift off to his younger sister Katie the last time he saw her was when he was six years old and she was 2 "I wonder what she has been up." The Sergeant looked at him "What was the Lt?" Kinz looked over at him and shook his head "Nothing just talking to myself I haven't had any contact with another human in the last 2 years so I tend to do that." The sergeant nodded a little "I get that sir if you need anything let me know I'll try to get it for you the supply on the ship has a friend of mine in it." Kinz nodded a little "Thanks I'll let you know if I need anything and is there any word on the next-gen of Spartans?" A commander sitting across from him nodded "Yes there is but they are called the Spartan III's and I'm with ONI Spartan 298, I've come to tell you something that you are not going to like son." Kinz kept his helmet on as he looked at the commander "And sir that would be what?" He looked at Kinz and sighed "Son we lost your home planet and we've lost contact with Lt. Commander Katie Yuri Spartan B304." Kinz sat there looking at the commander "You made my sister into a Spartan Sir with all due respect what the fucking hell were you thinking?" He sat there and nodded to himself "I figured I'd get that out of you son, but we didn't have a choice in the matter. If it was up to me I'd never had anyone go with what you and your squad mates went through but I was over ruled by the brass at ONI Section 3 and a few others that wanted more Spartans." Kinz sighs and looks at his rifle and then back to the commander "Why did you have to tell me that my sister is now a Spartan?" The commander just sat there looking at the floor of the troop part of the drop ship "I'm sorry but I was order to son." Kinz just nods and looks at a Spartan roster wondering what happened to all the others that disappeared over last 2 years, his mind drifted back to the training that he was put through to be one of the best soldiers that the UNSC could make him "So where was the last place you heard from her at?" The commander started to talk "We had her on a small base on Reach we don't know why they were hit by some brutes and about 200 grunts, she had around 400 marines but from what we gathered they also had a few hunters there but her squad that she was in charge has disappeared as well." Kinz just sat there trying to figure it out marines were worth about 2 grunts apiece, in mass numbers the marines always beat brutes but the hunters were the problem that he always had "Well, were they just marines or ODST's?" The Sergeant looked at them and then looked away "Sir, my brother was there he was a ODST." Kinz looked at him and nodded "I see and I'm sorry for your brother's death Sergeant if you need anything of a follow soldier let me know I'll try my damnest to get it done I know a few back channels to go if you want to join me in the mission I think they have planned for me." The Sergeant smiled to him "Hell ya Sir, if you ever need a spotter let me know I'm not that bad of a shot for a normal guy." Kinz looked at him and shook his head "No one is normal in these times my friend and this goes only as far as us you can call me Kinz only my friends and squad mates can call me by my name." The Sergeant looked at him and nodded "Roger Kinz you can call me Mike." Kinz held out his hand to Mike and then shook his hand "Pleasure to meet any service member in this type of war we need all good men and women we can get that isn't being made to fight." He directed that towards the Commander as he looked over at him "Son I understand your mad at me, I don't want you to be mad at me for something I tried like hell to stop I told the brass we don't need anymore Spartans but they said, "Commander you will keep you mouth shut or you will be back to the rank of Seaman and working on a ship" ." Kinz nodded "Sorry, Sir its just I did this so my sister didn't have to join the fight I was hoping that she would never have to see the blood shed of friends and enemies."

A few moments later they landed on the ship and got out of the drop ship. Kinz first looking around having his ghillie suit still hooked to his suit "Hmm nothing like 3 hots and a nice shower to make life seem better." Mike laughed at that and jumped out of the ship "I agree with you there Sir but need a hand with that gear?" As the Sergeant stood there looking at Kinz someone else that knew Kinz moved over to him "Well, I'll be you crazy son of a bitch how you been?" Kinz quickly turned looking Alex right in the face "Holy shit, Alex I thought you were dead." Alex laughed at that "Takes more then the Covenant army to kill the likes of us ODST's, HOORAH." All over the deck marines and ODST's all shouted "HOORAH." Kinz laughed and noticed his new rank "Sergeant Major now, good god they must be pressed for Sergeant Major's now." Alex looked at him and put a hand over his heart "You wound me Sir." Kinz and Alex both laugh then say their goodbyes as the Captain of the ship came forward and held out his hand "Pleasure to finally meet someone that doesn't exist Spartan 298." Kinz shook his hand and then looked at him "Always a pleasure to meet someone Sir been alone for 2 years does things to people even a Spartan." The captain nodded his head "I can understand that son been there myself not the Spartan part but I was once a Black Ops operative for ONI as the Commander can tell you but then you probably just looked that up." Kinz nodded his head a little "Yes Sir, sorry I tend to do that when dealing with people I try to get as much knowledge of the person I'm doing stuff with just like Sergeant Mike over there I looked up what he has done and what he did to the covenant fighting forces, I like the one about charging a group of elites on his own with only an assault rifle because his squad was pinned down and couldn't get up to fire back." The captain looked at the Sergeant "Really, I never dug that deep into people's past because of a problem with people not liking you doing that. But for you I understand your a sniper and don't have much to do in down time but son I'm saying this if you want to get with one of the female this marines or sailors on my boat for a few hours of fun be my guest I'm not like everyone else and say you shouldn't love." Kinz looked around a saw a few lookers among the marine females not many in the sailors "Roger sir will do but can I get a few hours of rest first I've been running ops for the last couple of days and haven't had a wink of sleep since then." The captain just nodded to him and then pointed the way to the barracks of the ship "Get some sleep and then come see me afterward we have a lot of mission data to get you up to speed on." Kinz nodded and did what he always did started walking away his armor blending in at first and then the camo plates turned off so people wouldn't walk into him as he walked to the barracks thinking to himself as he went. He got there in no time flat getting out of his armor once he reached his room and changing into Pt's then he climbed into the bed going to sleep figured he take a shower when he woke up.


	2. Chapter 2

He gets to his room seeing Alex standing at the door looking at him "Kinz, hows it going?" Kinz laughs as he looked at Alex "Nothing just preparing for a mission but besides that nothing." Alex nods his head as he opens the door for Kinz "I know, they gave me a mission as well I'm being put into your NCOIC slot for a small company,called The Ghost Company sorta a joke about its CO I take it? So Captain where we are going?" Kinz shook his head "I'm not a captain. But as for the rest you get the rest of the group together and I'll let you know when we find out about it." Alex laughed as he looked at Kinz "Check your service record and you'll see that your rank has changed from LT. To Captain!" Kinz quickly did just that as he pulled up his service record checking it and seeing that Alex was tell the truth that the pushed through his paperwork to get him the grade of captain "...wow.." Alex looked at him shrugging while reading the roster of his company " We're getting quite a few ODST's and Spartan III's for the company. Reason behind the ODST's is because there is still more of them then you Spartan's out there." Kinz nodded as he looked over his roster seeing a few other officers are being put under his command mostly Spartan officers but at least one ODST officer was coming to the company with them "Alex, you do know I have no idea how to lead a company, I'm a sniper and I tend to work alone even with my rank that I had I didn't have any skills for leading a company of soldiers." They both laughed a little at what he said as Alex looked over the weapons list and other gear that they would be receiving for the mission that they were being placed on "Well Kinz at least ONI is giving us some decent gear for the mission we'll have at least two Scorpions as heavy armor support for it. Though from what I read they lost contact with the base on Onyx and there wasn't anything alive on the surface except the Covenant forces that was there when the prowler left there." Kinz looked at him and shrugged as he checked his armor again to make sure the plates that they sent him were working correctly with his armor and that it didn't drain his shields to much like it used to, his armor read all green on the power output with no major drain coming from the active camo that was hooked to his system "So they plan on sending in a light infantry company against an assault force that has already had time to prepare for an attack? Just my luck ya know Alex." Alex sat down on Kinz's bed nodding his head " Don't you mean just our luck?" The two of them spent a few more hours talking about how they would plan an attack on a base that is already prepared defenses against this type of attack, shortly after Alex left to get his gear prepared hearing something about another Spartan with the last name Yuri besides Kinz being on board the ship but he only knew of one other person with that name and it was the missing sister of his old friend Kinz "Hmm I wonder if it's really her maybe I should take a stop by the room and find out if it is, last time I saw her we were on Earth together her leading a small base wow its been a long while I take it." Alex decided that he would leave his room taking a stroll to the other Yuri's room walking up to it knocking lightly on the door not thinking who would answer the door would actually be the missing Katie Yuri Spartan B203 "Shit, it really is you why don't you tell Kinz that it is you?" She stood there looking at him not moving shrugging a little "Because the heads of Section 3 decided to keep my report of my mission locked and hidden from everyone including that of my older brother." Alex groaned knowing Kinz had many back channels to attack and even kill Section 3 operatives and get away with it all he would have to say is that he was trailing a Innie and learned that the operative was giving info to the person so he ended up closing the Information Leak that came from the operative. They both stood there looking at each other trying to figure out how to handle this. Alex spoke softly looking into her eyes "Katie wouldn't you be in charge then of the company?" She quickly shook her head "I'm not the leader my brother could be its strange we both have different skills that we bring to the table but a Spartan II has more pull over people then say a Spartan III that is just there for the fight. The only reason I'm here is because ONI wants to make sure the mission is completed with as little risk to the ship and its crew after they drop us off but from the Intel we have been gathering is that the planet we are going is controlled by the Covenant forces so we have to get into one of their ships then head to Onyx which is where Kinz is going to be having a run for his money!" Alex brow shifted a little worried about that, having known Kinz for whole time they were both in the UNSC forces, hearing that it would give a Spartan II a run for his money made him worry about the ODST's and Spartan III's that were part of the mission "Are you sure there is no other way to prepare beyond what we already got Katie?" Katie nodded her head a little as she looked at her armor that was on a stand "They think we could try getting some Jackal shield's for the ODST's most of the SIII's have shields cause of the armor we got but quiet a few still have the SPI armor which Kinz already knows how to use that look at what happened on Harvest aint that right Alex?" Alex smiles knowing what she means having worked with Kinz, the man was a ghost even without armor disappearing in a crowded room was easy for the assassin that worked for the head of ONI to attack and kill anyone that was need but he did have the down fall of making friends with everyone he worked with.

Kinz was sitting in his office as he called in one of the officers of the ODST's, the man that entered has 1st LT bars on his collar, is average height of a human but looked stronger then most of the ODST's Kinz dealt with in his normal dark operations, the man quickly snapped to attention and saluted Kinz " Lt. Merc Kisuke reporting as ordered Sir!" Kinz stood quickly and saluted back nodding to the chair next to the Lt. "Grab a seat, I just wanted to meet you cause I heard good things from my contact in ONI about your record of operations." Merc quickly grabbed a seat and looked at the Captain that sat before him "Sir, is there a reason besides that to pull me away from my duties to get the gear ship shape for our mission?" Kinz nodded lightly "I'm sure by now everyone in the company knows what I am, why I'm doing this mission, and knows my abilities to complete said mission." Lt. Kisuke nodded as he watched the man sitting behind the desk trying to figure out more about the loner Spartan II and how he got into the group of soldiers that don't really exist according to ONI and the rest of High Command "Sir, I do understand and know of you skills but why are we working with a person that doesn't exist and is file says his been dead since he was 6 years old." Kinz smiles knowing that Merc has dug into his past and nods his head lightly "I know where you coming from on that but ONI wanted to be completely deniable of my existence to everyone, although they did leave small clues if you know where to look like my armor, weapons, and other gear they outfitted me with." Merc just smiled and laughed knowing what he means his old unit was "off the books" as the Spartan program like having a Scorpion Main Battle Tank that didn't even exist to the UNSC or the rest of the universe appear on a reporter's file. They both sat there quiet for a few moments until Sergeant Major Alex, he quickly said before either could say anything "So this is where you two have been hiding. Sir's we have a small problem with the company a lot of the marines and ODST's, us normal people is what I mean was wondering if it'd be ok to have a few drinks and try to find some sort of peace before this mission?" Kinz looked at both of them shrugging a little "Sounds fine to me I understand where they are coming from on this most likely most of us wont becoming back after this, ya they want to drink and have alittle fun thats fine by me I don't see a reason why not, what about you Lt. Kisuke?" He nodded as well understanding where his ODST's are coming from with this riding feet first into the fight is all great but having all the perks like this made it worth doing "Has my vote, Sir I understand where you coming from on this. So before the Captain makes it look like its his choice and gets in trouble on his first day. Sergeant Major.", Alex quickly popped to attention "Yes, Sir?" Merc kept going making it sound like an order from the XO "The men and women, are under orders to drink at least 2-3 beers or whatever strikes their fancy, Officers are to keep a track of all their troops and make sure no one starts a fight. The Spartans wont drink anyways but just in case any of them are of mind they are to be left alone, Am I clear Sergeant Major?" Alex just smiled and nodded his head as he looked at the LT. "Yes, Sir crystal clear, I'll go and hand out the orders to the 2nd LT's and then to the NCO's so they know whats going on." He quickly disappeared out of the room as both Kinz and Merc started laughing a little, Kinz quickly brought up "Well that was quick I figured I'd have someone beating on my door wanting to know if they could drink before the mission."


End file.
